VGCW/2014-02-25
Page will be updated and finalized shortly after the is over.|info = Data here is only placeholder/filler/unfinished. }} __TOC__ '"Go Home and Be A Family Ma- oh wait..." Match' Matchup Winner Results Other Plot Gary Oak approaches Scorpion to challenge him to a fight. Scorpion rejects the challenge because he sees Oak as a worthless opponent. '"A Ninja, a Robot, and a Mayor Walk Into a Ring..." Triple Threat No DQ Match' Matchup Winner Results Gray Fox never stopped swerving throughout the entire match. From the turnbuckle, he constantly dived for wrestler who was not knocked down. In the end, Haggar pinned Jensen as Gray Fox watched the whole thing happen. Other Plot Guile responds to Duke Nukem's take down of him from last week. While he admits that winning the Casual Championship from Waluigi and then losing it to Red do not exactly look good on his record, he retorts that at least he actually had a title to defend from someone. '"Prepare Your Might!" Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winner Results Other Plot '"The Smug is Loose" Extreme Rules, Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Other Plot During a segment of Kefka's Korner, Kefka asks Illidan about his recent attacks on other wrestlers backstage. Gary then interrupts the interview to announce that he is now Illidan's managed. In addition, Illidan is in fact not attacking fan favorites to get himself noticed, but rather because they pissed Gary off. '"What is a Sega Saturn? Seriously" Match' Matchup Winner Results Segata Sanshiro appeared with a um... Casual belt with Co-Op logo with it. Due to Dracula's victory, the Singles Title Match was changed into a Triple Threat. Other Plot Billy Lee confronts The Nerd over his remarks about The Dragons (i.e. referring to them as "pussy dragons"). The Nerd tells Billy to get out of his face, to which Billy responds by challenging him to a tag-team match. The Nerd scoff and tells him to go earn a title shot like everyone else. Billy then tells The Nerd to pay close attention to his next match, so as to see what's coming his way. '"Bro's VS Bosses" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Other Plot Sagat and M. Bison are backstage discussing their status in the company. They can see the writing on the wall. The fans hate them and they're on a losing streak. They can tell that they are going to be fired of they don't shape up. So, in order to save their careers, the two decide to put their names in for the Co-Op Championship #1 Contenders tournament. 'Casual Championship #1 Contenders Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match' Matchup Winner Results Red is pinned first, followed by Red and Ezio. Waluigi faces Segata for Casual Championship next episode. Other Plot Kefka interviews Nappa about his previous win in the Elimination Chamber and asks if he has an predictions about the upcoming Chamber match. Nappa says that the point where you walk into the Chamber matters little. To him, the only thing that matters is when you walk out. Later, the masked rangers take to the ring to reveal themselves. They call themselves The Ring Rangers and are sick and tired of the same group of wrestlers being in the main events. They're clearly mid- to low-carders who feel that they never got their fair shot at a main event. So, rather then wait around for a push from the company, they're going to force a change. Just then, The Disciplinary Committee shows up, forcing the Rangers to flee. Meanwhile, Gabe is psyching himself up for his Elimination Chamber Match that's about to start. 'VGCW Championship Elimination Chamber Match' Matchup Winner Results Proto Man becomes the VGCW Champion! 1. Bowser is pinned by Phoenix Wright 2. Phoenix Wright is pinned by Proto Man 3. Duke Nukem is pinned by Proto Man 4. AVGN is pinned by Gabe Newell 5. Gabe Newell is pinned by Proto Man Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:VGCW Championship Category:Elimination Chamber Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Singles Category:Triple Threat Category:Tag Team Category:Backstage Brawl Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Extreme Rules